Vertical rotary shooting targets are known which comprise a stand having a horizontal axle on which a hub is rotatably mounted from which support rods extend radially on diametrically opposed sides of the hub. Each radial support rod carries a target in the form of a paddle-like impact plate made of hardened steel fixed to a side thereof, with the impact plates being mounted on opposite lateral sides of the radial support rods. When a shooter sequentially hits the targets, the hub, support rods and impact plates rotate about the axis in a vertical plane, creating rapidly moving targets for rapid fire practice.
When a bullet hits the impact plate, a splash cone is created which can cause particles of handgun bullets to splash and deflect more than 20 yards and rifle bullets can deflect 75 yards and more. When the bullet strikes a vertical junction between the support rod and the impact plate affixed thereof, lateral and rearward splashback can occur which can strike shooters located downwardly along a firing line. Moreover, the splashback can strike and damage the hub, axle, and stand, which are not made of impact resistant hardened steel. Since the impact plate and hubs are welded to the connecting rod, which can create stress cracks in the joint area, the junction areas can be susceptible to failure after repeated impact, as is the case in rotating targets of such type which are used for rapid shooting practice.